Brotherhood
by asami28
Summary: Quand Hikaru se fait jeter par Haruhi pour le King, qui c'est qui va le réconforter?


Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à leur auteur.

Ratting M sur du HikaXkao

Première fiction sur Ouran :S Je suis pas trop contente du résultat...Mais bon, je suis ici pour m'améliorer après tout ^^ Soyez pas trop méchant avec moi :p

**_Brotherhood_**

* * *

C'est un matin comme tout les autres au lycée Ouran. Haruhi arrive dans la classe, les jumeaux sont contre la fenêtre, ils discutent en rigolant. Elle avance et leurs dit bonjour, Kaoru lui répond joyeusement et Hikaru hôche la tête faiblement. Ils étaient en froid depuis qu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme et qu'elle l'avait rejeté. D'après Kaoru, il allait mieux mais c'était assez dur pour lui de la voir flirter avec le King. Heureusement, il avait un son frère qui était toujours là quand il en avait besoin. Le mystére des clones. Ça, c'était une question irrésolue. Mais quand l'un se sentait triste, en colère, joyeux ou déprimé, l'autre le sentait automatiquement. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que Kaoru sentait que son frère déprimait, le jour ça allait, mais quand la nuit venait il sentait une boule à la gorge ainsi qu'une grande tristesse. Il rejoinait alors son frère dans son lit et le réconfortait. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêt à se séparer.

-Hikaru, viens on va au club.

-Pars devant, je te rejoins.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire?

-Non, je veux juste prendre mon temps.

-Alors je reste avec toi

.-T'es pas obligé.

-Je sais.

Il se rassit, il savait pourquoi son frère voulait prendre son temps. Pour manquer la séance de retrouvailles entre Haruhi et Tamaki. Le cadet prit la main de son frère dans les siennes.

-Ca va aller?

-Ouais, tu sais, c'est toujours un peu dur mais ça passe.

-Si tu veux, on est pas obliger d'y aller.

-Non, ça fait trois semaines que ça s'est passé. Et je ne veux pas que Haruhi s'inquiète.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Ça va me faire du bien, c'est pour ça qu'on a rejoint le club, après tout. Pour sortir de notre bulle.

-Alors, on y va ?

-C'est parti.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du club et l'ouvrirent ensemble. Les membres du club les accueillirent habillés en rock star/ visual kei ultra sexy.

-Irashimasen~~~

-C'est que nous, alors c'est quoi le thème aujourd'hui? demanda Kaoru.

-Et bien, comme l'été arrive et que des tas de concerts se préparent, on a décidé que ce serait Groupe de rock. lui répondit Kyouya.

-Mais le style n'allait pas à Hani-sempai donc notre maquilleuse à optée pour un style plus mignon. rajouta Haruhi.

-Je vois.

-Aller viens, Hikaru, on va voir se que la maquilleuse nous a préparés.

-Ouais ouais.

Ils s'habillèrent et les filles commençèrent à arriver. Les jumeaux furent plus sexy que jamais, Kaoru se laissa entraîner par son frère qui voulait oublier tout ses problèmes. Kyouya dût intervenir pour les calmer.  
La journée finit et tout le monde commençait à partir. Hani et Mori, Kyouya ainsi que Hikaru, Kaoru voulut rester pour parler avec la maquilleuse, ils s'entendaient bien, Kimi était une amie à sa mère et de temps en temps, ils parlaient des ragots du milieu. En fait, il voulait à tous pris évitaient devoir deux amoureux rentraient ensemble. Il prit bien son temps à papoter puis quand il songea qu'il était temps, il sortit.

Il prit son téléphone en main pour appeller son chauffeur mais le téléphone lui tomba des mains. Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter était devant ses yeux. Haruhi et Tamaki s'embrassaient devant un carnet de voyage posait sur la table.

-Tu veux vraiment partir là-bas?

-Bien-sûr! Il faut à tout prix que tu vois la Tour Eiffel et les Champs Elyssées.

-Paris, c'est loin. Et je ne sais pas si mon père sera d'accord.

-Il y le téléphone et pour une fois que ma grand-mère ne s'y oppose pas!

-C'est vrai. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on partes seulement tout les deux.

-En amoureux?

-Oui ! dit-elle en rougissant.

-Alors c'est décidé! On part à Paris pour les prochaines vacances!

-Génial! répliqua t-elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et partirent dans la voiture de Tamaki. Hikaru était là, il ne bougeait plus, il ne savait plus comment réagir. Ils s'étaient ensemble , il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une immence tristesse en les voyant. Soudain, son portable sonna. Kaoru. Il attendit quelques secondes puis il répondit.

-...-HIKARU? C'est toi? T'es là? Réponds!

-Kaoru~~~

-Oh non...Tu l'es a vu?

-J'ai mal, Kaoru, je sais pas ce que je dois faire!

-Bouge pas, j'arrive de suite!

-Kaoru...

Il raccrocha. Kaoru arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il trouva son frère assit par terre contre un mur sous la pluie, les yeux dans le vide.

-Hikaru! Ca va ?

-Kaoru, c'est toi?

-Oui, regardes moi!

-Je...

Il commença à sangloter. Kaoru le prit dans ses bras et le mit dans la voiture avec lui. Il pleura dans ses bras le long du trajet. Arrivé chez eux, il l'assit sur le lit et lui sécha les cheuveux avec un serviette.

-Bon sang, t'es trempé!

-C'est bon. Je vais bien.

-Non! Tu ne vas pas bien, crois moi!

-Kaoru...

-Ca va aller, je suis là.

Il le prit dans ses bras. Et enleva ses vêtements qui s'étaient mouillés par la pluie.

-J'ai besoin de toi, Kaoru. Si t'était pas là , je...

-Chut, c'est bon, je suis là.

-Tu restes avec moi, hein?

-Oui, mais bien-sûr, qu'es-ce que tu crois? Je resterais toujours avec toi!

-Kaoru~~

-C'est bon. Je t'aime, tu le sais.

-Je t'aime, Kaoru~. Je veux oublier cette mauvaise journée.

-Tout va bien, je te ferais oublier les choses désagréables.

Il embrassa le cou de son frère puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'aïné entrouvrit ses lèvres et le baiser prit plus d'intensité. Leurs lèvres étaient en feu. Hikaru plaqua son frère sur le matelas et l'embrassa sur tout son corps et mordilla les zones sensibles.

-Aah! Hmm!

Il inversa les positions en donna un coup de hanches. Il continua ses baisers en descendant de plus en plus. Il joua sur ses tétons avec sa langue et descendit jusqu'au boxer. Il le fit glisser et mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses en remontant. Hikaru sentit une vague de plaisir lui venir du bas ventre. Son jumeau prit sa virilité en bouche ce qui lui donna des frissons.

-Mmhh~~~Haaa~~

Après l'avoir bien dégusté. Il remonta embrasser son amant.

-Tu es vraiment sûr?

-Vas y ! Kaoru! Prends moi! Je veux que tu me brises!

Il l'embrassa avec fougue puis il s'asseya sur son frère et présenta sa virilité à son entrée. Puis il se laissa glisser. Après quelques cris, il recommença le mouvement jusqu'à ce que le glissement soit plus fluide. Il accéléra la cadence puis quand ils sentèrent que la jouissance venait, Hikaru s'empara de la virilité de son amant et vit des va-et-viens.

-Ohh~~Hmm~~

-Ha!HA~~~Hikaru~~

-Kaoru~~~

Dans un dernier cris, ils se libairèrent. Kaoru tomba doucement sur le torse de son amant. Ils se serrèrent fort en respirant avec difficulté. Une fois calmés, Kaoru rapatit la couverture moelleusesur eux pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid.

-Ca va mieux?

-Oui.

-C'était bon.

-C'est toujours bon.

-Je me sens terriblement bien~

-Moi aussi. Je crois que tu as fait partir ma déprime.

-Je te l'ai dit.

-Mais au sujet de se séparer...

-Je crois qu'il faut se préssés, on peut prendre notre temps.

-Suuper~~

-Tu sais quoi?

-Non...

-Menteur! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux te dire!

-Je t'aime.

-Hmm~~Je t'aime!

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Voilà, fiction assez courte quand même...

Je suis pas trop satisfaite mais bon. Hikaru est très OOC à croire que j'aime vraiment ce genre de perso xD

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Review? ^^


End file.
